If You Love Me Right
by FI91
Summary: Amy convinces Reagan to play a "game" to try and win her way and ultimately get Reagan to do something she has been putting off for months but Reagan has no intentions of letting Amy win. How far will Amy take the "game" to get what she wants? Will Reagan outlast Amy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Try number two. Thank you to the guest who pointed out the formatting error. I don't even know how that happened.**

 **Hey guys this is a new story I'm working on. It's 100% Reamy so I hope you like it! This is my first time writing any type of smut so please review I would love any type of feedback.**

 ******Those of you who read my other story "Fate" I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise I am 100% committed to the story and did not abandon it. Im working on a few different chapters and hopefully I should have one up within the week.**

* * *

I've been planning something for Reagan all day and I can't wait any longer to share it with her. So when I see her walk through the door I know it's game on.

 _"I want to play a game."_

 _"What no hello?"_

 _"No. I want to play a game."_

 _"Aren't we a little old to be playing games?"_

 _"Fine. If you don't want to play, I'll play by myself."_

I give Reagan one last chance to change her mind before getting up and walking to the bedroom. I peek out the door and see Reagan looking back at me with a confused look on her face.

 _"Last chance."_

I know Reagan is curious to what I'm doing behind the door so I know I only have a few minutes to put the finishing touches on everything.

 _"Okay Amy I really don't have time to mess around."_

I turn around and face her as she walks through the doorway.

 _"Oh. Okay. I guess that means I can return what I'm wearing?"_

I took the liberty to do a little lingerie shopping while Reagan was working and judging by her face right now I choose correctly. Her jaw drops when she sees and she slowly makes her way towards me.

 _"You have my attention."_

When she gets closer she begins to reach out to touch me. To grab me. But I push her hands away before they can brush against my skin.

 _"Not so fast. This game has rules. You don't want to be punished do you?"_

 _"It depends on what the punishment is."_

 _"First rule. No touching. You touch, we stop. Now sit."_

I have her sit in a chair placed in the middle of the room. She cautiously sits in the chair as I reach out and grab her shoulders and walk behind her.

 _"I thought you said no touching."_

 _"I said you couldn't touch. I never said anything about me."_

 _"So what are the other rules?"_

 _"You'll find out as the game goes on."_

 _"And what exactly is this game?"_

 _"Consider it a walk down memory lane. If you win I'll give you what you've wanted since you've walked through that door."_

 _"And if you win?"_

 _"If I win we have to have that talk you keep avoiding."_

 _"So if I win, we don't have the talk then."_

 _"For now."_

 _"So how do you determine who wins?"_

 _"If you break the rules three times I win. If you make it through you win."_

 _"But that's not fair if you're telling me the rules as we go."_

I lean in and whisper in her ear.

 _"I never said it would be fair."_

My hands move from their resting position on her shoulders to the back of her neck as I bring myself in front of her.

"And if you want to be fair we need to take off some of your clothes. It's not fair if you get to see me like this while you're still buttoned up in your work clothes now is it?"

 _"What if I don't want to take them off?"_

 _"I never said you were the one that was taking off the clothes."_

I take advantage of the fact Reagan is caught of guard with my response and I move myself to her lap. Her hands quickly move to my thighs and grip tightly securing me there. I gently slide my hands from her neck down her torso making sure they graze every inch of her before I make my way to my thighs and grab her hands moving them to the arm rests of the chair.

 _."I said no touching. Consider this your first and only warning."_

My mouth quickly finds hers as my hands slowly make their way back up to Reagan's collar and I begin unbuttoning her shirt never breaking my lips away from hers. I feel Reagan pull away as I reach the last button of her shirt.

 _"So how is this a walk down memory lane? I mean I'm not complaining or anything. I'm just a little confused to how this is going to..."_

I finally manage to get Reagan's shirt off through her rambling. So she's just sitting in the chair with only a bra and her pants on.

 _"Reagan. Shut up."_

And like that my lips find hers again. I need to get Reagan as close to the edge as I can before starting the real game. I want her to be pent up, wanting more but not being able to get it. That's the only way I'm going to win this. So as my tongue enters her mouth and a moan escapes her lips I know I have her and pull away getting off her lap in the process.

 _"So do you remember our first time and how you wanted to make it perfect and special for me because I've never been with a girl?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well then you would recall that I'm a fast learner right?"_

 _"Yes."_

I make my way behind her taking one hand on each of her shoulders. I begin to slide my hands down her chest as I lean down to whisper in her ear. I can feel the warmth of her skin under my fingers and I know my plan is working.

 _"Well consider this a review of everything you taught me."_

Before she could even respond I began nibbling her ear as my hands unclasped the hook in the front of her bra. Once unclasping the only thing keeping me away from her breasts my hands made quick work of removing the material from her shoulders and tossing it across the room. I take great pride in the fact I can make Reagan cum just by paying special attention to her breasts and right now as I knead her breasts and my fingers graze her erect nipples I know it's going to be no different. She's right where I want her. I continue to knead her breasts as I make my way to her lap. My teeth and lips leave her ear only to find a home where my hands are so comfortably positioned. This is when the fun really begins. The point in time the teasing takes center stage. Little does Reagan know this opening act is going to last a very long time and the main event won't begin till much later in the evening. Well that is if she can make it that long. And judging by her heavy breathing and the moans escaping her lips right now I know I'm going to win.

* * *

 **I have a few other chapters in mind for this story so if you guys like it and want me to continue please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter 2. Sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and the holidays. Let me know what you think. I have one more chaptered planned out before ending this story so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you again for reading my stories and favoriting/following/reviewing it means the world to me!**

 **Those of you who read "Fate" I promise you updates are coming so please just be patient with me.**

 **Im also working on another story so keep your eyes open for that in the coming weeks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Toying with Reagan is like playing with a cat using a laser pointer. It's torturous to them but entertaining to you. And right now I have her right where I want her.

My tongue circles her nipple as a moan escapes her lips. I give it a quick flick with my tongue before sucking hard. I know she's getting ready to pounce but there's no little red dot to attack there's just me. Not soon after releasing her nipple and letting it graze between my teeth her hands find there way to the back of my head pushing me back to where it was seconds ago.

I resist the urge of her pulling me closer to her and lean back and stare at her with a smirk on my face.

 _"Strike One._ "

Before she can protest her strike I remove myself from her lap placing myself on my knees in front of her quivering body. resting my hands on her knees I force myself between her legs. My hands begin to slide up her thighs finding their destination when they reach the button of her pants. I slowly pop the button so I have full access to her zipper and trail my hands down her inner thigh. I can feel her eyes on me and I hear her breathing getting louder as my head moves towards her center. I gently bite down on the zipper to her pants and pull. I can already feel the heat radiating from her core as I pull the zipper as far as it can go. Releasing the metal from between my teeth my hands begin to find their way to the waistband of her pants and I begin to pull moving slowly down her curves. As Reagan lifts her body so I can slide her pants down the rest of her incredibly sexy legs I'm taken back by the fact Reagan chose the perfect day not to wear underwear and I am definitely going to make her regret that decision. I throw her pants to the side and quickly straddle her. The skin to skin contact is already turning me on. I can only imagine how Reagan is feeling considering she doesn't have the thin layer of material concealing her excitement. She's completely naked and I've never seen anything so beautiful. I honestly just want to abort this whole thing and throw her on the bed and make her scream my name like her life depends on it. But right now it's all about teasing and I have two more strikes to get through before she can be rewarded.

I can feel her hips push up against mine and I push them down as I roll my hips against hers. I lean forward and pull her lips into mine as I continue to roll my hips against her bare skin. I forcefully shove my tongue into her mouth as she utters a small moan. It feels good to be the dominant one. The one that controls every movement. Every feeling the other one experiences. I can see why Reagan always takes this position. I begin to pull away bringing her bottom lip with me. Letting go of it as I lean my forehead on hers. Pausing to catch much needed air. Our lips are just barely touching and we're breathing each other's air. Each other's scent. It's intoxicating and I swear if Reagan can cum just by me paying "special" attention to her breasts I can cum just by the smell of her honeysuckle shampoo and sweat.

I can hear her breathing getting deeper as her body constricts and tightens beneath me. I let one had drift down her body making sure it touches every piece of skin before sliding it between our bodies. My other hand finding refuge behind her neck I pull her into a deep kiss bringing her body closer to mine. I can feel the heat radiating from her core as my hand slides between her legs to her already wet center. I can feel her pulsating as I drag my fingers through her folds to her entrance. I slowly circle her entrance as she bites back a moan and releases my lips from hers. I take this opportunity to dip two fingers inside of her, catching her off guard causing her to inhale sharply at the added pressure. She lets out a loud moan and I begin to pump in and out causing her hands to shoot to my back. As her nails rake down my skin I slowly pull out both of my moistened fingers and bring them to my mouth sucking each one clean of her juices before letting the two little words slip from my lips.

 _"Strike Two."_


End file.
